Into the Battle
by Mieko15
Summary: A battle between Hungary and an enemy country has broken out. Will her life long friend save her in this tragic war?


Into the Battle

Sir Gilbert walked into the forest hiding out in the war. His march slowed as he gripped his sword close to his body and his undershirts hugged his sides as he slowly approuched the battle ground.  
He was about to move swiftly on a tree when he heard cries and moans for help.  
"Help! Come this way" a voice called.  
He shook scared. What if it was a demon calling out to drag him back to the underworld where he would last forever. What if it was a spirit getting revenge on eating the food he devoured this morning.  
"Please help" the voice said weakly. He could hear it through the bushes fairly almost a few feet away from his location. He peeked his way to see the strange voice was not an evil spirits but was a girl he knew.  
"Hungary" his eyes grew deep crimson then faded laughing arruptivly.  
"Haha! What happened to you!" he laughed. "You look like a hot mess".  
She made a face almost sour toward him.  
"Shut up. I look this messed up cause of Turkey. They invaded real badly". She sighed under her breath glaring in his direction.  
"You are very annoying".  
"Whatever says the girl sitting in pain". He scolwed.  
She grunted in pain as she felt the urge to move but couldn't. She fell in shame then heald back the tears.  
Prussia couldn't hold it any longer.

He turned around as she heard ripping and tearing sounds as he ripped the fabric of his coat.  
"Here" he said approuching her. "Let me heal your wounds".  
She winced. "I don't need your help" she demanded loudly refusing his hand.  
He pushed the fabric toward her but she declined. Together they argued and ended up holding there hands along the way. He suddently stopped in his tracks. She looked rather confused at his facial expression.  
Staring down she noticed her chest was exposed as he let go of her hands turning around to hide a blush sprouting on his face.  
"Remember- these are pretty strong muscles!" she yelled laughing at his face as he looked away.  
"Prussia, I'm really greatful that you came and cheered me up. You could have left me when you found me, probably kill me even when I was wounded and defenceless".  
"Hurting someone defenceless is weak, it is low and pathetic even for the lifes of me". He sighed with a serious face.  
"I just want you to know-" her words were interupted as he threw his coat against her.  
"Keep it, it will protect you" he said turning to walk away.  
She frowned feeling almost as if a iron ball crashes into a building made entirely out of glass. She grabbed his wrist as he turned.  
"Dont" she said feeling his heartbeat.  
He then understood, she didn't want to be alone. Left to fight this war on her own. She needed a soul by her side to rule a nation and he needed someone the keep him secure.

He turned to face her and bent to stare at her face. He saw the once fierce fighter of his childhood turn so soft and scared, a side he never saw before. She shuttered under his touch as he was reached for her side holding her into a hug. She never truly knew how to hug neither did he, but they embraced it while it lasted.  
"I'll protect you" he said whispering into her ear as he smelled the scent of her strawberry brown curls. She smiled and muzzled into his chest. When she looked up she could barely manage not to blush furiously as there lips engaged. His warm touch sent a shiver down her back feeling soft inside. When he let go she duct her head making herself feel so weak, he placed his hand to move her bangs and watched as her emerald eyes opened to life and she laughed. She was still wounded and tired but managed to laugh just for her.  
"Im gonna win this war for you" he said slightly as he carried her in the air.  
"Wha- Prussia! No it's my battle not yours please don't" she spat grunting as her wounds opened up again.  
"Your in no condition to fight. I'm gonna make Turkey pay for what he did". Prussia got up running along the forest with Elizebeta in his arms hugged tight with his coat, tracing the paths near Turkey territory. As they reach the line to fight he set her down near a tree enough for her to watch the battle if she liked.  
"Prussia" she said pleading with sad eyes to stop his obsesiveness.  
"Call me Gil" he said wearly. "After all, that is what you called me when we were growing up right Liz" he winked. He leaned near her kissing her right cheek as she reacted by closing her eyes and turning to her left enough to have a full kiss across her cheek.  
"Gil don't do this for me. You'll get killed and I'll be alone" she yelled frantically hoping the last part would stop him to think for a moment. Unfortunatly it didn't phase him at all, only a smirk formed across his face.  
"Ill fight for you until your heart stops beating" he swore with a deep breath. "If you crash and burn I'll be with you to keep you safe. If I have to die for you I'll do it". She flexed upward grunting through the pain.  
"And if you die and I'm alone then what?".  
He stared stunned. "I won't let that happen. If I leave you alone then who knows what will happen to you if your guardian angel isn't there to save you".

This time he kissed her lips lustly and fully for a half a minute. She nearly cried deeply as he showed how much he loved her, she hadn't felt that affection from her parents or Roderich either. She couldn't help to shed the salty tears that dripped in between there kiss and into there mouths. When he broke the kiss she sobbed out of her mouth while crying and breathing.

He soluted goodbye and then stared back at the battle skies raging on. "I must go" he said. He left her by the tree for a while.

Late while the sunset she hugged her knees to her chest as she felt worried. What if he never returned and she was now all alone, he hadn't kept his promise. Just as the sun was about to go down, she saw a small figure approuching her over the mountain. Prussia was badly injured holding his side. Blood dripped on his forehead and he limped on his right leg as he hugged his left side of his stomach.  
"Gil" she yelled as he slightly looked up. She slowly struggled to raise her body off the ground to reach him.  
"I keep my promises." He smiled holding her hands as they both limped under a tree.  
"You won?!" she shouted happily.  
"We won" he corrected smiling.


End file.
